


Let Them Eat Cake

by PositivelyBedeviledSchitthead



Category: Schitt’s Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PositivelyBedeviledSchitthead/pseuds/PositivelyBedeviledSchitthead
Summary: David’s first anniversary plans don’t go quite as intended
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77
Collections: Anniversary





	Let Them Eat Cake

“What do you mean the freezer died?” Patrick’s voice pitched upward. “When?”

Patrick listened to Stevie’s response and groaned. Their wedding cake topper was in the freezer at the motel, where it had been for the past year (less a few days). Now it was nothing more than a globulous pile of mold. Stevie couldn’t say how long the freezer had been unplugged—just that it had “been awhile.” 

“You can’t tell David,” Patrick said. “I’ll figure out something.”

Their one year anniversary was coming up this weekend and David had been talking about their cake for the past several weeks. He was annoyed that he couldn’t really remember what their wedding cake had tasted like. He complained that he’d only gotten the one “tiny bite” on their wedding day. He’d waggled his eyebrows suggestively and said if Patrick was very good, maybe they’d eat cake for dinner in bed. 

Patrick was a terrible liar—a fact he was usually proud of, but now as he lied to his husband about why he had to go to Elmdale by himself he wished he was slightly better at it. “But why can’t you just wait until we close, and I’ll go with you?” David asked. “We can get dinner.”

Patrick tried not to break eye contact. “David, my meeting is at four—I can’t change it.”

“Let’s close early then,” David replied.

“I don’t know how long it will take,” Patrick said. “You’ll be bored.”

David chewed the inside of his lip. “Fine. But you have to get us dinner.”

Patrick put his hands on David’s upper arms leaning in for a kiss. “Okay, David. I’ll see you at home”

As Patrick drove to the bakery in Elmdale, he made the call he’d been dreading. “Hello, Ronnie?”

After she’d finished cackling, Ronnie reluctantly agreed to Patrick’s request. 

“Thanks, Ronnie. I know you’re doing it for David, but I appreciate it.”

He’d arranged everything with the bakery online—sending them a photo of the cake and giving them the exact order from David’s wedding file on their computer. 

He picked up the cake box and drove straight to Ronnie’s. She helped him wrap it haphazardly in Saran Wrap—she assured him she’d helped Twyla wrap it up the first time. “Thanks so much, Ronnie. I’ll be back on Friday to get it.”

If he could just convince David that he would pick up the cake on Friday, David would never have to know the truth.

David grabbed the cake from Patrick the second he walked in the door. “Who wrapped this? It’s all smooshed.” 

Patrick started to say “Ronnie,” but realized that is not something he would know. He shrugged his shoulders. “Stevie?”

David nodded his head, “that makes sense. How long do you think it needs to thaw?”

“Maybe a couple of hours?” Patrick said.

David wrapped his arms around Patrick’s shoulders. “Whatever will we do until then?”

“Oh, I have some ideas,” Patrick said. 

Patrick’s head was on David’s stomach and he was peppering light kisses to the back of his husband’s hand. David’s stomach growled and Patrick laughed. 

“Time for cake?” He asked.

“Finally!” David nearly knocked Patrick off the bed in his haste to get up.

Patrick laughed as he watched his naked husband walk out of the room. 

David came back carrying a bottle of wine under one arm, two forks and a corkscrew in one hand, and the cake plate in the other. Luckily, they’d brought wine glasses to bed with them earlier.

David set the cake between them on the bed. He solemnly handed Patrick a fork and then sat down cross-legged in front of the cake.

Patrick looked at his beautiful naked husband sitting in front of him. ‘I am the luckiest person in the world,’ he thought to himself for at least the zillionth time since their wedding day a year ago.

“Shall we?” David asked, his fork poised in the air.

Patrick said, “on the count of three.”

“One, two, THREE!” They both shouted in unison and plunged their forks into the cake. 

Patrick brought his fork to his mouth but paused to watch David eat his bite first. David’s lips wrapped around the fork and his eyes closed involuntarily. “Mmmm,” he murmured. Then his eyes popped open and he looked at the cake perplexed. 

He took another bite. He looked at Patrick and then at the cake. He speared another piece and lifted his fork towards Patrick. “What does this taste like to you?”

Patrick felt a sudden sense of dread in the pit of his stomach. He took the proffered bite from David. 

He chewed slowly. “Raspberry and chocolate,” he said. “Why?”

“Exactly! Our cake was strawberry orange, don’t you remember?”

Patrick’s eyes widened as his brain flashed back to their third cake tasting where David has changed their order at least three times before landing on the strawberry-orange flavor. “Oh, fuck!” The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

David’s eyes narrowed. “This isn’t our cake, is it?”

Patrick sighed and put down his fork. “No, it’s not, David.” He then told him the whole story starting with the phone call from Stevie and ending with picking up the cake from Ronnie’s that morning.

David was uncharacteristically quiet as he listened to Patrick’s story. 

“Please don’t be mad, David. It’s just a cake,” Patrick said in closing.

David took a deep breath. “Okay, first of all, this is not just a cake.” David stopped and smirked at him. “And second of all, I don’t think I’ve ever loved you more than I do at this moment. I’ve spent the whole last year wishing we’d gone with the Raspberry.” 

And with that, David picked up his fork and began devouring his half of the cake while Patrick sat in stunned silence for a few minutes before digging into his own half.


End file.
